Finding The One
by Mystic83
Summary: Sun Keller has settled down in Greenwich village. She figures life is perfect. Until her best friend proposes and changes it all


# Finding The One

Sun Keller looked around the Greenwich Newsgirls Lodging House and sighed with content. A few months earlier, she would have never thought she would ever find herself settled down and living so happily. 

For the last ten years, Sun had wandered around New York. She was a newsie everywhere imaginable. Manhattan. Brooklyn. Harlem. Queens. The Bronx. Even the small cities in upstate New York. Granted, she was never very vocal. In fact, Jack Kelly or Spot Conlon didn't even know she existed, let alone that she was one of the girl newsies in their territory. 

All that was because she never lived in a lodging house. She had always slept on the streets or found a boarding house. She wasn't really sure at first that this was the right place for her. In the beginning, all she could think of was her loss. 

When she was little, she had lived in London, England with her family. A sister, a brother, a mother, and a father. She had it all. But that was quickly taken away from her. One day, her brother was curious as to why their lantern burned like it did. In his attempts to play with the mysterious flame, he knocked the lantern over. 

The next thing anyone knew the whole building was on fire. Mr. Keller grabbed Illyana, a name Sun hadn't been called since that night. He placed her outside and ran back in to get the rest of the family. Sun watched in desperation as people ran out of the building. None of them were her family members, though. 

She never gave up hope. She stood outside staring up at the blazes until the building had completely burnt down. In fact, she probably would have stood outside for hours after that if a fire fighter hadn't seen her. 

She was taken to the police station and they decided putting her in an orphanage was the only logical thing to do. That night, she ran away and hoped a random boat. The boat took her to America. 

Forget-Me-Not kicked the bunk above her and knocked Sun out of her thoughts. 

"What are you thinking about up there?" she called. "I haven't heard you move in twenty minutes!" 

"Oh I was just remembering things from before I found this place," Sun replied. 

"If I remember correctly, Redd dragged you here. You were not willing." 

Sun smiled at the thought of her best friend. Redd Capulet. He was Greenwich newsboy. As long as Sun could remember, they were best friends. He had been the first person she had bumped into, literally, when she got off the boat. They got to talking and Redd took her back to Greenwich. There she was shown the ropes of being a newsie. 

Redd had always known that Sun was too wild to settle down in one place. He calmly watched as she bounced from one place to another. She always wrote him or stopped by Greenwich to tell him where she was currently living and what she was up to. 

Finally, in 1901, Redd convinced her to settle down with him in Greenwich. 

"You've stirred up plenty of trouble in this state," he had told her. "Why don't you settle down in the girls lodging house here in Greenwich? They've got a really nice lady who runs the place. And the girls there are fantastic. They'll welcome you in a heartbeat." 

So, on May 12, Sun carried her bag of possessions to the lodging house door and made the most important decision of her life. 

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Forget-Me-Not's voice cut into Sun's thoughts again. 

"He's my best friend. I'm always thinking about him. You know I worry," Sun whispered the last line. Few people knew just how much she depended on Redd. 

"Yeah, yeah," Forget-Me-Not said as she rolled over to try to sleep. 

Sun smiled. Forget-Me-Not was always trying to carry a conversation with Sun but was prone to giving it up after a few minutes. Sun had a tendency to drift off into long periods of thinking. 

The next morning, Sun stood outside the boys lodging house. Every morning, she waited there for Redd. Together, they'd walk to the Distribution Center and get their papers. Both the newsgirls and newsboys knew that everyday the two best friends would sell together. 

"So, how's the writing going?" Redd asked as he came out of the lodging house. He usually got up a few minutes earlier than everyone just so Sun wasn't forced to find him every morning in a stampede of newsboys. 

"Not too well," Sun said as she started walking down the street. She started kicking at stones, not realizing how guilty that made her look. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Redd demanded, freezing in place. "You know you can't lie to me." 

"I wrote another ten pages last night in my book about the Count and Dutchess Alexandra," Sun admitted. "I didn't want you to know I had continued to write that book." 

"Now, 'Yana..." Redd started. 

"Why do you call me that?" Sun snapped. "I thought I told you how much it affects me to hear my real name." 

"I call you that because I'm your best friend and it's high time you learned to accept where you are. I'm sorry if this is going to sound cold. But your family is gone. They're not coming back. Me and the newsgirls, we're your family now. And if we're family, by god, I'm going to refer to you by your real name." 

Sun just stared at him with her mouth hanging wide open. 

"That and I like to see the look you give me when I say it." 

Sun softened up when he admitted that he called her by her real name partially to get a rise out of her. 

"See you're cheering up already," Redd said as he gently touched her cheek. "You know I've never called you Illyana. You expressed to me right off that only your father was allowed to call you that. To me, you're just 'Yana." 

"I know," Sun admitted. "I was just embarassed to have to admit that I'm still writing... what did you call it? Oh yes! Fluff." 

"That's what it is. You're writing stories about things that you know nothing about. I mean, have you ever even spoken to a royal?" 

Sun shook her head. Redd smiled, realizing she was given up. But he wasn't so ready to stop. 

"Then, how can you write about them? How do you know what they do in their free time? How do you know they're not all corrupt like us newsies improve them to be?" 

"Stop it!" Sun screamed, letting her temper flail. She stood there for a few seconds trying to breath deeply and call herself. "Just stop it, please, Redd. Before you say something that we'll both regret." 

"I'm sorry," Redd apologized. "I went too far that time. Let's stop arguing and get our papers while there still is some." 

Sun nodded and started to walk silently down the street. Redd sighed and ran after her. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Both of the newsies were too busy selling their papes to wonder if the other one was still mad. Though neither could resist stealing glances at the other in hopes that their body language would give them an answer. 

As it neared lunchtime, Sun ran out of papers. Normally, she would stick around for Redd to finish up. Everyday, Sun would finish before Redd. It was partially because she was a girl and many guys found her visually pleasing. The other half was she really got into selling and became what every newsie tried to be. Pathetic looking. 

This day was different than the others. This day, Sun just couldn't seem to control her temper like she usually did. She couldn't find it in her heart to pretend like the incident that morning had never happened. Redd was always pushing their arguments a step too far. But usually she forgave him within minutes. 

But this time was different. This time, she could feel that there was another reason why he was fighting with her. There was something he was hiding, too. 

Luckily, while Sun was lost in her thought, Redd finished up, leaving Sun no chance to decide to go eat lunch without him. The two wordlessly made their way to a local street vendor by a small park they had found one day while wondering. It was what they did for lunch everyday no matter what. 

They bought pretzels and sat down on their bench. Usually, the two talked nonstop about the passerbys. There were many strange people who cut through this little park. But today, they both sat there and ate their food. 

When they were done, they still sat without speaking. After a few minutes of silence, Redd couldn't take it anymore. 

"What can I do to get you to forgive me?" he asked Sun. His eyes were pleading with her to say something back. 

All she did was look at him. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were a mix of a medium green and a light violet. 

"Okay. So you're a little upset," he said referring to the green in her eyes. "But I don't understand why you're confused." 

Sun looked up at him with a little shock on her face. "I hate my eyes," she said kind of absentmindedly. "Why do they have to show everyone what mood I'm in? For once, I'd like to have someone not know I'm upset!" 

"It's okay," Redd said. "All I wanted to know was why you were confused. If your eyes didn't tell me so easily, I would have figured out by the way you've been acting" 

"Fine. You win." Sun sighed in defeat. "I'm confused because I realized that you're hiding something from me. I can't understand why you'd do that. In all the years I've known you, you never once had something you didn't wish to tell me. So, why the big change now? What has happened that made you think that there was something that I couldn't possibly understand?" 

Redd mumbled something then looked away. 

"I'm sorry," Sun said. "I couldn't hear you. Could you say that again?" 

"Fine," Redd yelled. "You want to know so bad what happened between us. I'll tell you. I fell in love with you. There! Are you happy now?" 

Sun held her hand, which had begun to tremble, up to her mouth in an attempt to keep her from speaking. It didn't work all that well because after a few minutes she started to say the words she knew would break his heart. 

"Redd. We're best friends. We've always been best friends. We're always going to be best friends. Nothing more. I don't see you in the same light that you see me. You're just Redd." 

Sun expected him to protest, to scream and yell at her for doing this to him. The Redd she knew would have told her that it didn't matter what she thought because they belonged together. But the Redd she knew had died when she said the words "Nothing more." 

This new Redd just stood up, gave a pathetic little goodbye wave, and walked away from the park bench. Sun called out his name but he didn't turn around. He just kept walking until he was out of sight. 

"What have I done?" Sun whispered as she put her head in her hands. She began to fill the tears start flowing. 

"What's the matter?" Star Light asked. She had seen Sun looking rather sad and walked over to see what exactly the problem was. 

"Nothing, Light. Except my whole life's ruined." Sun broked down in another fit of tears. 

"What happened, honey?" Light said as she sat down next to Sun. 

"Redd. You remember him? Kinda tall, red hair?" Light nodded to tell Sun she did. "Well, he told me he's in love with me. We've been best friends for ten years now and all of the sudden that's not good enough for him. We have to be more." 

"Oooo. You do have a problem. Did you let him down gently?" Light asked. 

"Not in the least. When he told me that, all I knew was that I had to set him straight. I had to let him know why that could never happen as soon as possible. I just let the words come out." 

"That harsh?" Light asked. 

"That harsh. I... I don't know what to do. I mean, if you guys weren't here, I'd be out of Greenwich so fast. Redd was my only anchor for the longest time. He kept me from leaving New York." 

"He really meant a lot to you didn't he?" 

"Yes, he did," Sun said. Her mind was starting to drift off to memories of the times when she and Redd were together. They always got into mischief when they were in the same place. 

"I suggest you go find him," Light said. "Patch things up while there's still time. If you two are as connected as you've been saying, he'll do anything not to lose you completely from his life. He'll forgive you and try to get over his feelings. Trust me." 

Sun smiled at her knowing friend. She should have guessed Light would come up with a solution to her problem. 

"Thanks, Light," Sun called as she ran off down the street. "I'll tell you tonight how it went." 

Sun ran all the way to the guys lodging house. She waved at Doc and ran upstairs. Doctor Stephen Giovanni had been running The Greenwich Newsboys Lodging House for years. He had gotten used to Sun just bursting through the door. She came there pratically everyday to see Redd. 

Redd was sitting on his bed, obviously mopeing. Sun walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey," she whispered. 

"Hi. What did you come here for?" he asked her. 

"I came here because we need to talk." Sun sat down on the bed next to Redd. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. You trusted me with something you've been hiding for a long time. And I just... I didn't mean to be so cruel. You know my mouth. I open it and the wrong things come out. I'm sorry." 

"It's all right. I just had a dream, you know. Of the moment when I got the courage to tell you. The reality was nothing like I had hoped." 

"I was really upset after you left without saying a word to me. I guess I deserved it, huh?" Sun said, nudging Redd gently. A small smile spread across his face. "We'll get through this. You and me are inseperable. Nothing can break up our friendship." 

"You're right," Redd admitted. "We'll get through this. I just need time, you know? Maybe..." Redd's voice faltered for a second. "Maybe it's not so smart for us to be selling together everyday. I think we need a little time apart." 

Even though it killed her to say it, Sun agreed. She was willing to do whatever Redd said to repair their relationship. Smiling, Sun stood up again. 

"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. There's something I realized I need to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. We can still walk to the Center together even if we're not selling partners, right?" 

"Always," Redd whispered. "Always." 

Sun started walking and soon found herself in front of the girls' lodging house. She slowly trudged up the stairs and jumped up into her bunk. She didn't notice the other two girls until they said something. 

"Hey, Sun," Broomstick said gently. "How ya doin? Light told me about your little problem." 

"Oh she did, did she?" Sun said looking at Light who was convienently staring at the ceiling. "It's okay, Light. They were all going to find out anyways. Got any advice?" 

"You need to take a semi-break from the Greenwich newsies," Broomstick supplied. 

"Are you telling me I should leave?" Sun asked, the shock evident in her voice and on her face. 

"No, no." Broomstick chuckled at the thought of telling one of the girls to leave. "I meant maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with the newsies. Like only sell in the mornings?" 

"And what do you propose she does in the afternoon and evening?" Light asked. She wasn't sure if Broomstick knew what she was talking about or if it was just some random babbling. 

"I know this man who lives a few minutes from the lodging house. He needs a governess for his kids. I told him I'd ask the girls if any of them were interested in giving up the "fine life". Now I figure it'd be perfect for you." 

"Perfect?" Sun asked, demanding more information. 

"The father... oh you might want to know his name. Gregory Marshall. Anyway, he has this teenage daughter. She's his life. He hasn't been much of a socialite since his wife died." 

"How do you know all this?" Sun asked. Normally, Broomstick wasn't one to have a lot of connections. She tended to keep to herself until she really knows a person. 

"I met the daugheter awhile back. She buys a pape from me everyday now. We chat a little. She's a nice girl. Wouldn't really fit in with the likes of us though. Her name's Cassandra," Broomstick explained. 

"Oh, okay," Sun said. "So this guy needs someone to take care of his daughter? Why am I perfect for the job?" 

"Well, he works at a lawyer's office. He's only needed from noon to around dinnertime. You're perfect because that means you can sell in the morning and then at lunch start the governess job. You'd be home by dinnertime so you could still live at the lodging house." 

"You're absolutely right," Light said, finally realizing what this opportunity could do for Sun. If Sun wasn't around the lodging house all that much, Redd might have time to get over his feelings for her. 

"So, what do you think, Sun?" Broomstick asked as she hopped up onto the bunk across from Sun's. "Should I tell Cass that she has a new governess?" 

"Absolutely," Sun said, smiling for the first true time in what seemed like forever. 

The next morning, Sun got up at her usual time, a few minutes before the other girls. She got dressed and was about to leave when she remembered something. She ran over to a still sleeping Broomstick and shook her. 

"Whatdyawant?" Broomstick said, still asleep. 

"I wanted to remind you that you said you'd sell with me today," Sun whispered. "Remember? You have to show me where the Marshalls live." 

Broomstick nodded and turned over to her other side. Sun chuckled and walked out the door. She made her way to the other lodging house. Passing the same people she did everyday, doing something so routine, made her feel as if everything was normal and none of the events of the day before had happened. 

But she realized they had when she got to the lodging house door. Redd was waiting for her outside. 

"He's never ready on time," Sun thought to herself. "Something's up." 

"Morning, 'Yana," Redd called out. "I couldn't sleep last night so I've been out here watching the different kinds of people pass by." 

"Sounds as if it's lunchtime," Sun commented. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah." 

The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Neither had any idea what they could say to the other. Sun finally decided to tell Redd what she's was going to start doing today. 

"You'll never guess what job I'm starting today. I'm going to be a governess for a teenage girl." 

"You? A governess?" Redd couldn't help but laugh. Once he started, he found it quite hard to stop. 

"It's not funny," Sun playfully yelled. "I thought that I needed a break from being a newsie every hour of every day. So, I'm going to be a governess for the afternoons." 

"Sounds like fun," Redd said as they neared the Center. 

The pair sat down and started talking about what kinds of things she would screw up on the job. By the time the rest of the newsgirls and newsboys had caught up to them, they had prophecized that she would burn down all of Greenwich Village and half of Brooklyn. 

"I'll see you later," Sun said as she caught sight of Broomstick. "I'm going to sell with Broomstick today. She has to show me where the Marshall's home is." 

Redd called out goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd of newsies waiting to get their papes. 

The rest of the morning was uneventful. The two newsgirls sold their papes without much talking. When a newsie gets their papes, they get into a mode where there's nothing they'd rather do then sell all day. That mood faded as more and more papers were sold. 

By noon, both Broomstick and Sun were done with their selling. The two small talked all the way up to the Marshall home. 

"It's huge," Sun remarked on the house. In fact, it was more like a mansion. "You never told me he was rich." 

"I didn't know it mattered. You just walk up that sidewalk and knock on the front door. Introduce yourself." Broomstick gave her a little shove and called out goodbye. 

Sun waved and did exactly what Broomstick had told her to. A young man answered the door. He was about 30 and looked like he had seen his share of hard times. 

"Are you Mr. Marshall?" Sun asked. 

"Call me Gregory. You must be the new governess. What was your name again? It seems to have slipped my mind at the moment." 

"My name is S... Il...'Ya..." Sun blushed. She had no clue what to tell this man her name was. She didn't want to tell him it was Sun. That was a name only fit for a newsie. She didn't want to say Illyana. Only her father would ever be able to call her that. 'Yana was out of the question. That was purely for Redd to use. She finally decided on something that was inbetween. "My name is Ana. Ana Keller." 

Sun stuck out her hand for Gregory to shake. Before he had a chance, a young girl of about thirteen burst into the front hallway. 

"There you are," Gregory said, huggin the girl. "This is my daughter, Cassandra. She likes to be called Cass, though. Cass, this is your new governess..." Gregory paused not sure if he should refer to her as Miss or Mrs Keller. 

"Ana," Sun said. "I'm Ana." 

"Are you from England?" Cass asked for she was curious as to why Sun talked with an accent. 

"Why would y'all say that?" Sun asked switching her accent to a southern one. 

When Sun was little, she learned she could speak in accents. Any accent she heard, she could speak in perfectly. Her favorite was her native English one which is what she usually talked in. 

Today, she decided it would be fun to play with Cass's mind a little. 

"Are you from the South?" Cass asked. 

" 'Tis the funniest thing I've ever heard a lass say," Sun said speaking in the Irish accent she had picked up when Lorelei and Limerick were at the lodging house. 

"Where are you from?" Cass asked again, taking Sun's hand and leading her through the house. 

"I'll talk to you later, Miss Ana. For now, enjoy your time with Cass. I must be going." 

The two girls bid Gregory goodbye as he walked out the door and down the street. Once he was out of sight, Cass turned to Sun and asked again. 

"Where are you from, Ana?" 

"I'se from right 'ere in Greenwich Village," Sun said using her newsie accent. "I live at da Newsgoils' Lodging House. I'se a newsie in de morning." 

Cass stood in front of a door in the upstairs hallway where she and Sun had stopped. Her mouth was hanging wide open. 

"How do you do that?" she asked. 

"I've always had a thing with accents," Sun said, switching back to her English one and explaining the situation. "I can speak in any accent I've ever heard. I can be high class. I can be low class. I can be German, French, Scottish, Welsh. You name it. I can speak in it." 

"That's wonderful," Cass said. 

Cass pushed open the door and led her into the room. It was decorated with many different kinds of fresh cut flowers. There were flowers hanging from the ceiling drying. There was floral wallpaper and tulips printed on the bedsheets. 

"This is my room," Cass explained. "I love nature. Father lets me grow a small garden in the backyard. That's where all these flowers are from. What do you like?" 

"I like writing," Sun said honestly. She was still in awe over how nice a room this was. 

"Are you an author?" Cass asked innocently. 

"I'm trying at least," Sun said, looking down lovingly at the girl. "Not a lot of places want to publish my work. But I won't give up. Someday, you'll see my book on every corner newstand." 

"I'm sure I will," Cass said. The admiration in her voice was clear. 

"So, why aren't you in school?" Sun asked. 

"Dad likes to keep me here at home. He says it's safer. I get tutured every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So, my studies are lagging. But sometimes I wish..." 

"You wish what?" Sun pressed the thirteen-year-old for more information. 

"I wish that I knew what the outside world was like. I mean, I know what it's like. There's love, heartbreak, sorrow, pain, achievement. I just want to live some of that." 

"I know what you mean. It's a lot of fun being out there most of the time. But sometimes I can live without the heartbreak and pain." Sun paused for a moment and thought up an idea. "No, it will never work," she said. 

"What?" Cass demanded. 

"Well, as near as I can tell it, you two don't have any help that's constantly here. So, if we were to say go out for a little bit no one would have to know, right?" 

"Could we?" Cass said, her eyes becoming large with excitement. 

"Yes, we can. We'll start small. Today all we're going to do is go for a short walk. And I"ll show you where I live." 

Cass hopped up and grabbed Sun's arm. Sun found herself being pulled through the house and out the door. Once they had gotten to the main street, Cass stopped leading. 

"Where to now, Ana?" 

"This way," Sun said pointing down the street. 

The two talked all the way along the half hour walk to the lodging house. Sun couldn't help but laugh at the way Cass was excited to see even the smallest of things that went on everyday in the city. Finally, they reached the lodging house. 

"Here we are," Sun said. "The Greenwich Village Newsgirls Lodging House." 

Sun held her arm out to stop Cass as she started opening the door. 

"I forgot to tell you, Cass," Sun said. "We newsies don't go by our real names. We have our own newsie names. Mostly it's to keep the bulls from finding us. But some of us just have them for fun. What I wanted to tell you before we went inside is that you can't call me Ana when we're around here. Here, I'm Sun." 

"Why do they call you Sun?" Cass asked. 

"It has something to do with my best friend. See, he's the one who persuaded me to settle here in Greenwich." 

"Your best friend is a boy?" Cass said, the shock evident in her voice. 

"Yes, Redd's a boy. And a gentlemen, too. Anyway, when the newsgirls saw me around him, they said I glowed like the sun. The rest is history. Are you ready to go inside?" 

"Yes, Ana. Oops. I mean, Sun." 

"You will have to be more careful about that. Redd's the only one who knows my real name besides Gregory and you." 

Sun pushed the heavy wooden door open and Cass walked inside. She saw a pretty young woman at the desk doing some paperwork. 

"Who's that?" she asked Sun. 

"That, my dear, is Miss Annie Butler. She runs this place for us. Hey, Annie!" Sun called out. 

"Hello, Sun. You're back early from your job," Annie said. Then she noticed Cass. "Who is this little angel?" 

"This is Cass Marshall. She's the girl that I'm governess to. I thought she needed to be exposed to what life was really like. She's kinda sheltered. So I brought her here." 

"Good choice. This is the safest place on these mean streets of Greenwich. If you're ever in trouble and need a place to hide, don't hesitate to come here." 

"I won't, Miss Butler," Cass said, all the while staring at the floor. 

"You can call me Annie. And don't stare at the floor, child. Look right at me. I swear, those skills they insist upon teaching little girls are so wrong. Etiquette they call it. Bah! Girls need to learn that if they want something, being submissive and demure isn't going to get them it. They need to reach out and take it!" 

"Annie's big on women's rights," Sun explained. 

"Someday, we'll be able to vote. You'll see. Then change will happen." 

"Come on, Cass. Let me show you the bunkroom before Annie here turns you into a women's liberal." 

Sun pushed open the door to the bunkroom and led Cass in by the hand. 

"Hey, Cricket! Hello there Crickee," Sun said greeting Cricket's pet cricket. "This is Cass, the young girl I'm in charge of watching over. This is Cricket, Cass." 

Sun took a look around the bunkroom and noticed that Forget-Me-Not was looking at the two of them, obviously waiting to be introduced. Sun grabbed Cass's hand and led her over to the bunk. 

"Cass, this is Forget-Me-Not. She's my bunkmate. Forget-Me-Not, this is Cass Marshall. Her dad's the one who gave me the governess job." 

The two girls nodded their hellos. Sun sat down on the bunk across from Forget-Me-Not's. Cass sat down next to her. 

"You know you two are around the same age? Why don't you discuss the trials and tribulations of being thirteen?" 

Sun smiled as she got up and left the room. She went downstairs and told Annie she was going to find Redd. She also warned Annie not to let Cass take a step outside the lodging house unless she was accompanied by one of the tougher newsgirsl, one of the newsboys, or Sun herself. 

As Sun was walking down the street to her park, she ran into Willow. Willow looked rather dazed so Sun couldn't help but ask what was wrong. 

"Are you okay, Will?" 

"What? Oh! Sun! Sorry, I didn't see you," Willow said. 

"No, you seemed to bein quite a daze," Sun commented. "What happened?" 

"Nothing. I was just over in Brooklyn visiting Troll," Willow said, referring to her boyfriend. 

"You really like him, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do. But hey! What are you doing out here at this time of day? I thought you were going to be a governess for a teenage girl during the afternoons," Willow said, obviously confused. 

"I am. Cass, that's the girl, is up at the Lodging House. I have Annie watching her and Forget-Me-Not and Cricket entertaining her. You should go introduce yourself." 

"I don't know, Sun. I mean, she's a rich girl, isn't she? I don't think I'll feel right talking to her. Me being just a plain newsie and all." 

"Don't worry about it. The few newsies she's met so far seem to fascinate her." 

Willow smiled and waved goodbye to Sun as she ran down the street. Sun smiled and continued on her way. 

She found Redd sitting at their park bench eating his pretzel, like she expected him, too. He looked kind sad and lost. 

"Hey, Redd. How's it rollin'?" Sun asked as she down next to him. 

"Good, Sun. I thought you were starting your new job today," Redd said. 

"Yeah. Cass is at the lodging house. That's the thirteen year old I'm in charge of. She's talking to some of the girls." Sun paused for a second to look at Redd. Redd's stomach was shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Go ahead. Let it out," Sun told him. When he finally got himself under control, she asked him what was so funny. 

"It's just that I realized something. You're never going to be good at this governess thing, are you?" Redd asked. 

"What do you mean by that?" Sun yelled. She was starting to get majorly frustrated with Redd. 

"Well, it's your first day on the job and you've already handed your charge off to others to watch. Face it, Sun. I don't think you have what it takes to cut it." 

"How rude!" Sun said, standing up. She stuck her tongue out at Redd and started to stomp away. 

"Wait! Wait!" Redd called. He grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. "You didn't let me finish. I wanted to tell you I think you should start selling papers full time again." 

"What good would that do me? It sure wouldn't earn me the money I'm making on this job," Sun stated. 

"Well, you would also keep writing your books. They'd sell and earn you more money then you've ever had in your life." 

"I thought you said I didn't have any good work written," Sun said, beginning to become confused. 

"Well, the fluff you write isn't good. But I was thinking about it the other day. I think you should write a book about this," Redd said as he opened his arms wide and made a full turn. 

"You want me to write about Greenwich Village? There's plently of informational books out there, Redd. No one needs another." 

"I wasn't talking about Greenwich Village. I was talking about your life. Write about the newsgirls and newsboys. Write about our relationship. Write about what this park means to you. Write about you." 

"That's a stupid idea," Sun said. "No one out there cares about the life of a little newsgirl and her friends. We're just a convienent way for the citizens to buy their papes. No one cares about our lives." 

"You're wrong. If you would just write about these things, you'd be able to sell the book as easy as it would be to write it," Redd tried to explain. 

"I can't talk to you," Sun said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early. I've got to get back to my job." 

Sun walked out of the park and down the street, distracted by her thoughts. "Why would Redd think that idea was so good?" she thought outloud to herself quietly. She was so completely engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone cut in front of her. The two girls ended up on the ground. 

"Geez, watch where you're gonna, scab!" the other girl cried. 

"Sorry," Sun muttered and started to walk away. 

"Sun? Is that you?" the other girl asked. 

"Who wants to... oh. It's you Dice. I didn't recognize you," Sun admitted. 

"Obviously," Spades Malone said as she walked over to the girls. Dice and she had been selling their papes on seperate sides of the street. When Spades heard Dice yelling, she came to see what had upset her best friend so much. 

"Oh. Hey, Spades. Sorry again, Dice. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." 

"Like what?" Dice asked. 

"Well, I just talked to Redd," Sun said. Seeing the shocked looks on her friends' faces, she explained what was going on. "We're trying to patch up our friendship. We both mean too much to each other to let it all go to waste." 

"That's sweet," Spades said as the trio began to walk down the street together. 

"It's really forgiving of him," Sun admitted. 

"But what has you so oblivious to the world?" 

"Redd told me that I could never hack it as a governess. Then, he told me what I should do with my life. He said I should be a newsie full time again and then write a book." 

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Spades asked. 

"Yeah. But he said I should write a different kind of book. One about the newsgirls and newsboys here in Greenwich. Can you believe that? As if that book had any chance of succeeding even if I broke down and wrote it." 

"I like the idea," Dice admitted. "I like it a lot. What about you, Spades?" 

"I like it, too. It's something no other author's done. Probably because most newsies don't grow up to be published book authors." 

"I can't believe you two," Sun yelled. "You're both as blind as Redd. No one cares about us street trash. The book would go nowhere." 

"I don't know about that," Dice started, but she quickly stopped when she saw Sun's eyes begin to sparkle with red. That meant her temper was about to burst to the surface. "But let's forget about that whole book thing for now. Willow passed us and told us there was a new girl at the house." 

"Oh. She means Cass," Sun said, calming down. "That's the little girl I'm governessing. Well, actually, she isn't that little. She's as old as Forget-Me-Not." 

"So why don't we go and meet her?" Spades asked. 

The three girls gossiped about the latest happenings in the lodging houses of Greenwich. After a few minutes, they arrived at the lodging house. Walking inside, they noticed the group of people there had grown. Now, not only was Annie, Cricket, Willow, and Forget-Me-Not there. But they had been joined by Snow, Griff O'Malley, and Legend Keller. 

The guys and girls always teased Sun that she and Legend were related. But they both knew they weren't. Legend had no relatives or ancestors in England and Sun had none in America. 

"Well, I see you're all here," Sun said as she entered the room. "But where's Cass?" 

"All the excitement made her very tired," Snow said. "She's upstairs sleeping in Ragamuffin's bunk." 

"Okay, thanks," Sun said as she went upstairs. True to her word, Cass was sleeping on Ragamuffin's bunk. Sun gently shook her and Cass awoke with a start. 

"Where am I? What happened, Ana?" Cass said, a bit frazzled. 

"Remember, I'm Sun here," Sun whispered. "You feel asleep. The excitement was too much for you. Come on. We need to get you home before your father gets home." 

Cass nodded and stood up. The two went downstairs, shouted their goodbyes, and were out the door within a few minutes. A half hour later, the two exhausted girls entered the Marshall residence. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sun said. "It looks like the lodging house dirt rubbed off on you." 

Sun helped Cass picked out a new dress and sent her into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the girl hopped down the stairs and into the sitting room, completely refreshed. The two girls said there trying to catch their breath. They had been hurrying for the past forty-five minutes. They both thought they needed a rest. 

But neither were going to get it. At that moment, Gregory came hold. Cass got renewed energy and ran to greet her father. After the two had finished hugging, Gregory bid Sun hello. 

"I trust you guys became good friends today, Ana. I can't remember the last time I came home and there's wasn't a complaint about the governess." 

"Thank you, sir," Sun said, becoming polite again in front of her employer. 

"I told you earlier. You don't need to be that formal. Call me, Gregory." 

"Yes... Gregory," Sun said smiling at the man. 

"So are you two hungry?" he asked. 

"Starved" answered Cass. "What's for dinner tonight?" 

"I thought we'd go to Little Italy for some food." 

"Isn't Little Italy a little too far to be walking?" Sun asked. She knew it wasn't too far for her, but for an older man and a exhausted young girl it could seem like forever. 

"We'll be taking a carriage there, of course. I'll just hitch it up and we should be good to go in a few minutes. Cass, why don't you show Ana where she can freshen up?" Gregory smiled and walked out of the room. 

"I think he likes you," Cass said. 

"Don't be silly," Sun scolded. 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you two got married and you were my new mom?" 

"Mmmhmmm," Sun said, lost in her thoughts again. Except this time they weren't about Redd. 

"Ana? Are you still there?" 

"What?" Sun absentmindedly said. "Oh! Cassandra Marshall, don't be silly. Your father and I just met today. Tell you what. While we wait for your father, you can help me brainstorm new ideas for my books. I was planning on starting a new one tonight. My old one, even though it was only half done, was shot down by the most important critque of all." 

"Your family?" Cassandra innocently asked. 

"No... my family aren't with me," Sun said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get into the gruesome details of her past with Cass. "I was talking about my best friend, Redd. You'll have to meet him sometime. He's my family here in America." 

"Is he handsome?" Cass asked another question. 

"You have boys on your mind too much. It's not healthy. Come on. Your father said you'd show me where I can freshen up." 

Cass smiled and led Sun to a bathroom in the lower level of the house. After Sun made sure her hair looked managable and her face and hands weren't smudged with dirt, the two returned to the front sitting room. Gregory was waiting. 

"Are you two finally ready?" he asked. "Then, let's go." 

Gregory offered his arm to Sun and reached out his other to hold his daughter's hand. The three walked out the door and into the carriage. 

"I never dreamed this job would be so wonderful," Sun thought to herself as she watched the neighborhood roll by. 

~*~ 

Months passed. The Marshalls and Sun got closer and closer. Everyday, Sun took Cass out to see the newsies. Cass even took a liking, and a small crush, to Redd. People on the streets would mistake the two girls for sisters. 

Gregory and Sun were also getting closer. Sun had begun to stay after dinner to talk to the man. She found him very inspiring. His life was such a glamorous one that Sun bet any person out there would want to hear about it. The male protagonists in her book started becoming more and more like Gregory. 

Gregory also found Sun inspiring. She had finally worked up the courage to tell him about her family and her years of wandering around New York. It fascinated him, the was she managed to adapt to living on her own. He also loved the courage she showed in dealing with the deaths of all her known relatives. 

One night, Sun was writing some of her latest book in the Marshall library. A long time ago, Cass had told her it would be okay if she used the room. That way, if she needed to concentrate, she always had a nice quiet place to go. 

That night, Sun had gotten on a role and wrote page after page. She would have kept writing if she didn't sense someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Gregory at the door. 

"You can come in, you know?" Sun said. "It is your house after all." 

"I know that," Gregory said, coming into the room and sitting down in the chair next to Sun's. "It just looked like you were concentrating really hard. I didn't want to disturb you." 

"I was just writing some more of my book. Remember I was telling you about it the other night?" Sun said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain again. She really wanted to get back to writing while she was on a streak. 

"The one about the school sweethearts who grow up and find each other again?" 

"Yeah, that's the one. I'm up to the point where the girl realizes her old flame is the only man she'll ever love." 

"Sounds interesting," Gregory said honestly. "When do you think you'll have it published and out in the world?" 

"Published?" Sun said, trying to control her laughter. But she had no luck. Her genuine hooting and hollaring echoed through the house. "My books? Published? That's too funny." 

"What do you mean?" Gregory said. Sun was a really fun woman to be around but most times, she really confused him. 

"Gregory," Sun started, "I've never been published in my life. I've written two finished books and a thousand unfinished one. No one's ever interested in what I have to say. I still write though because I know one of these days, it'll happen." 

"I'm sure it will," Gregory said. He thought about what she had said for a few moments, then added, "Why is it that no one wants to publish your works?" 

"I guess I can sum it up in the words of a dear friend," Sun said. She lowered her voice and continued, " 'Your work will never amount to anything, 'Yana'. That's what he calls me. 'You just don't put your heart into your work. You write about things that would never happen in the real world. You need to right about reality'." 

"What's the fun in that?" Gregory asked. "I mean, for some people, reality's not that great." 

"But for some it is," Sun said. "I mean, I can see where he's coming from. But I just don't think I have it in me to right about things that are real and close to my heart. I'm not talented enough." 

"You're talented more than you know, Ana," Gregory said. "Now why don't you collect your things and start making your way to the Lodging House? It's getting late and I wouldn't want you to be forced to walk home when it's dangerous." 

"Thanks," Sun said. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" 

"Of course," Gregory said. "And everyday until you get tired of us." 

"I'll never get tired of you two. You're some of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." 

Gregory squeezed her hand and held the door open for her as she walked outside. Sun waved goodbye from down the road. Then, she started the walk home to the lodging house. She wanted to get there as soon as possible. She had just had another brilliant idea for her book. 

A half hour later, she burst into the lodging house. She nodded to Annie and ran up the stairs. Annie chuckled. She was used to this routine. When Sun walked home, she spent all her time thinking about her stories and how she could improve them. Usually, she would burst into the house full of ideas and run towards the sitting room. At this time of night, most of the girls were usually either in the bunkroom or the parlor gossiping or playing cards. So, the sitting room was a semi-quiet place for Sun to write. 

A few minutes later, Nova came into the parlor. She sat down next to Sun on the couch and waited for her fellow newsgirl to wrap up writing. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Sun asked as she looked up from her notebook. 

"I was just wondering how your book was going," Nova said. 

"Rather well. Being around Gregory so much gives me a lot of ideas about what the upper class is like. I feel like this book might just be the one that finally gets published. Gregory says it's good enough for every socialite he knows to want to read." 

"You are sure getting close to this Gregory, aren't you?" Nova observed. 

"He's really nice. Unlike Redd, he gives me confidence to keep writing. I probably would have quit if it wasn't for his encouragement." 

"Really? You were that low?" Nova asked, her face obviously showing her shock. But then something dawned on her. "Redd's been giving you the old 'your heart isn't in your work' speech again, hasn't it?" 

"Yes, he has," Sun said. "Hey! I just had another idea. Could you go see if Nightingale is hanging around? I need her help for this one." 

Nova nodded and left the room. 

Sun started thinking about her book. She had just thought up the idea of a masked ball where the two old lovers find themselves attracted to one another. Only they didn't know it was the same person they knew years ago. Sun knew that Nightingale would help her with the description of the events. After all, Night was a member of high society years ago. 

Sun started to write some of the dialogue between the characters as she waited for Nova to find Nightingale. Soon, the sitting room door opened and Night tiptoed in. 

"You don't have to be so quiet," Sun said with a chuckle. 

"Sorry. I just didn't want to disturb you if you were on a writing streak," Nightingale explained. 

"No, I wasn't. I was just writing some filler stuff while I was waiting for you. I'm glad Nova found you easily." 

"You could say that. The girl walked right into the bunkroom and pulled me away from the book I'm reading. If I didn't know what Nova was like, I would have been upset. So, what's up?" Night plopped herself on the floor next to the couch. 

"Well, I had another brilliant idea." 

"You and your brilliant ideas!" Night said throwing her hands into the air. 

"Funny. I thought about having this ball and you know me. I'm not used to talking about things so high class. So... I figured with your background you can help me with the descriptions." 

"I'll be happy to help," Nightingale said. "In fact, I can think of a ball that would fit your story exactly. It was a while ago when I was ten. The place looked magnificent." 

Sun flipped to a new page and started taking notes on everything Nightingale was saying. 

~*~ 

A few days later, Sun let Gregory and Cass read the new section to her book. She valued both their opinions greatly. 

"It's great," Cass said. "I really like the part where Laura and Scott dance with each other but they don't know it's the other one they're dancing with." 

"I'm glad you like it," Sun said. "I could stay here forever talking about what parts you life. But I have a feeling you have somewhere to go." 

"That's right!" Cass exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "I have my dance lessons tonight." 

Cass started running through the house collecting the things she would need. Her toe shoes and dance outfit. A bag to put them in. Her tights. And everything else. 

Gregory and Sun laughed at her hectiveness. They watched her race right out the door. 

"She really enjoys the dancing, doesn't she?" Sun asked. 

"She loves it. But now, dear Ana, I think we were talking about your book. And if I recall, I haven't told you what I think of the new part." 

"You don't like it, do you?" Sun's smile slowly faded away. 

"No, I don't," said Gregory. His face showed no emotion. "I love it. Your description are so vivid. It's like the reader is right there in the middle of the action. How did you ever dream up such a glorious place?" 

"I had a little help from a friend. She dug into her memories and told me about a grand ball she attended a few years back. Her recollection was so great that I thought I had been there." 

Gregory laughed at her comment. The pair walked into the kitchen and starting making some dinner. On the nights Cass had dance, they ate dinner together in the kitchen. It was their way of catching up on each other's lives. 

"So, have you ever really been to a ball?" Gregory asked after they had sat down and started eating. 

"Actually, I've never been to one. I feel like I have, though. Since I was a little girl, I dreamed of going to one. Of course, I would be accepted into the rich crowd immediately. I would meet my prince and we would become engaged that night," Sun said, going off into dream land. Suddenly, she pulled herself back to reality. "But that was a long time ago." 

"It sounds like you would jump at the chance to go to a ball. I mean, you've had such found memories of them." 

"Ohhhh. I f I were ever given the chance, I would be in heaven. I mean, the ladies in beautiful gowns. The men in suits. The hall lit up with candle light. The delicate food. Oh. It would be amazing." Sun cleared the dishes from the table. She and Gregory started walking down the hall. 

"Then, why don't you come with me? I have a ball I must go to in a few days. I will have Cass pick you out a dress when she goes shopping with me tomorrow morning." 

"Oh! I can't," Sun said, rather disappointed. "What will all your friends think? I mean, you'd be taking your hired help to such a unique event. It would be scandalous. I can't let myself destroy your life like that." 

"Don't be silly. First of all, I don't care what people say. So, what if you're a governess? You're also a beauty lady who, if she were born of station, would be welcome at any ball. Secondly, these people are not my friends. I don't care to mingle with them. They're selfish and completely full of themselves. Only reason I go to these things is to put in an appearance. I don't want my daughter growing up as an outcast in her own school. So, won't you come with me?" 

"All right," Sun said. "You win. I'll go with you. But only this once." Sun sat down in a chair. "Well, now you know my weak spot. I should think it only fair if you told me yours." 

"You're looking at it," he said pointing to a mirror on the wall beside her. 

Sun blushed. After she felt her cheeks cooling down, she stood up. 

"I guess I'd better be going. Annie and the newsgirls will start to get worried about me." 

Sun smiled and walked out of the room. Soon, Gregory heard the door slam shut. She had just made another clever escape out of a uncomfortable, even difficult, situation. 

Sun walked down the street and for once, she wasn't thinking about book ideas. She was thinking about Gregory and the ball. She knew she enjoyed spending time with her employer. But was this upcoming ball going to change their relationship? 

She had just begun to get used to her life. She was starting to feel as comfortable as she was before Redd had shook her whole life up. "Redd..." she whispered to herself as her eyes started welling up. She hadn't seen her best friend in weeks. She was really starting to miss him, too. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" someone called to her as she neared the lodging house. 

"Oh, Scooter. It's only you," Sun said as she stopped to catch her breath. "You scared me." 

"I always scare you," Scooter said. "You just let your mind wander too much. If you concentrated on what was going on around you, I'd never have to sneak up on you. You'd see me coming." 

Sun smiled at Scooter's enthusiasm. The girl sure had a mouth on her. 

"So, whatcha thinkin' about?" Scooter asked again. 

"A ball. A wonderful beautiful ball," Sun said. Seeing the look on Scooter's face, she decided to explain a little more. "Gregory read the new part to my story and got me to tell him about my love for balls. Then, he invited me to one he's going to in a few days." 

"You're going to a ball? Wow! Who would have believed poor little Sun Keller would ever be invited to a ball? She's low class and that's such a high class thing. Oh will wonders never cease!" Scooter said, trying to be overdramatic. 

"You are so weird," Sun said as she held the lodging house door open for Scooter. 

"Thank you," Scooter said, proudly. "Hey, Bright!" Scooter shouted across the room at her fellow newsgirl. "You'll never guess what happened to Sun?" 

"What?" Bright called, motioning for the two newsgirls to come over to where she was sitting. 

"Gregory asked me to a ball," Sun said. 

"No way! That's too great. What are you going to wear?" Star Bright asked 

"Cass is picking me out a dress tomorrow morning. I think Gregory realized that anything I had wouldn't fit the situation." 

"So, how's life with Gregory?" Bright teased. "Has he kissed you yet?" 

"Star Bright! I told you that we're just friends." 

"Yeah, just friends," Scooter muttered. "I've never seen two people who were so obviously not just friends. Well, actually, I have. But that's another story. Though it is kinda related to this one because I mean, it involves you Sun. Oh! And Redd of course. If someone didn't know you two, they would have thought you were married. I mean, you two always are acting like an old married couple. Aren't they, Bright? But anyway, let's get back to Gregory since he's the current man in your life." 

"Would you be quiet?" Bright asked. "Gosh. Why'd you have to get her going, Sun?" 

"I don't know," Sun said, letting out a light laugh. 

Scooter let out a big huff and stomped away, muttering, "I know when I'm not wanted." 

"That girl really cracks me up," Sun said. She looked over at Bright who was sitting there with an insistent look on her face. "What?" 

"So, tell me. All teasing aside, what is going on with you and Gregory?" 

"I don't know. I really don't know. I like him. Or at least I think I like him. But I'm not sure if it's in that way, you know? And everyone insists that he fancies me but I don't see it. I'm not sure if this invitation is his way of showing it or whether it's just an act of kindness." 

"You have a lot of things to sort out," Bright stated. "Do you want to be left alone?" 

"No, I think, right now, I need to be around you guys. I definitely need some distractions. And no one's better for that than The Greenwich Newsgirls." 

"Come on," Bright said, pulling Sun to her feet. "I think I hear Dice upstairs, trying to start a game of craps." 

~*~ 

The next few days flew by in a hurry. All Cass could talk about was how pretty the ball would be and how much fun Sun would have. Sun and Gregory barely saw each other. He was busy tending to the final arrangements for the ball. 

Soon, it was the night of the ball. Gregory had offered to let Sun get ready at the Marshall house. But she declined, saying she knew of sixteen girls who had been waiting all week to help her get ready. So, here she was. An hour before Gregory was going to swing by and pick her up, standing in the middle of the bunkroom floor while all the girls buzzed around her. 

Spritz came running into the room carrying a large blue box. She skidded to a half right in front of Sun. 

"This was just dropped off at the desk for you," Spritz pratically screamed. She was way too excited. "There's a note, too. Read it!" 

"It says, 'Dear um... Sun'," Sun covered. She didn't want the newsgirls to know she told him her real name. "This is for your hair. I figured you might be feeling like a princess tonight. So you might as well look it. Gregory." 

"Ooooo," Spritz said. "Well, open the box!" 

"Settle down, girl!" But Sun did as she was asked and opened the box. All the girls gasped when they saw what was inside. It was a delicate looking tiara. There were small emeralds, rubys, and diamonds inset into it. 

Sun took it out of the box and turned it around a few times. 

"This is so hard to believe," she whispered. 

"You're telling me!" Claire shouted. "Now we have completely change what was going to be done to your hair!" 

"Aw, it's okay," Sun said. "We'll just curl my hair and pin it up in the crown." 

"It's not that great," Mercy whispered from her bunk. 

Mercy was one of the new girls at the lodging house and no one had really cracked her shell of distancing. No one could really get her to open up. She was just too cold to talk to for more than a few minutes. 

Sun glared at Mercy and walked over to the mirror on the bunkroom wall. She put the tiara on her head. 

"I think it's absolutely breathtaking," she commented as she looked right at Mercy. 

A few minutes later, Sun was completely finished getting ready. All the girls were still standing around admiring their handywork. 

"You really look great," Dice said. 

The other girls were about to compliment her, too, when they heard Annie shout. 

"That must be Gregory now," Broomstick said. 

All the girls raced downstairs. Sun had told them Gregory Marshall was on the handsome side but they wanted to see him for themselves. They were stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of him. 

"He's hot! Almost makes me want to forget about Wisecrack," Light said. 

Her twin sister looked at her with a shocked look. 

"Nah!" they both said at the same time, collapsing in a fit of giggles. 

Unfortunately, their collapse drew Gregory's attention to the clump of girls staring at him. He smiled and waved at Broomstick, the only newsgirl besides Sun whom he knew by name. 

Broomstick walked over and started pointing at the girls. "Those two gigglers are Star Light and Star Bright. The silent moody one who's pretending she doesn't care is Mercy. The girl in front of her is Willow. Beside them are Spades and Nova. Dice, our faithful leader, is in front. Next to her is the other new girl Amarilla. Behind everyone, trying to hide because she's shy, is Scooter. The silent one is Snow. She can't speak much English. That's Forget-Me-Not. She's Sun's bunkmate. Scarecrow's the one next to Dice. The one playing with a bug is Cricket. She has a thing for them. Ragamuffin's the girl behind Cricket. The girl humming to herself in the corner is Nightingale. The one that looks a touch standoffish is Claire. Beside her, with the 'white' hair is Mist. The last two are Spritz and Willow. You know Miss Annie. So, are there any questions?" 

"Yeah," Gregory said with a little chuckle. "Where's Sun?" 

"Oh! She's coming," Broomstick said with a smile. 

"I'm right here," Sun said as she descended down the stairs. "Sorry for sending the whole squad down to greet you. They all wanted to see what you looked like." 

"Forget what I look like," Gregory whispered to her. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks," Sun said as a pink blush filled her face. "Are you ready to go? I wouldn't want these oddballs making us late." 

Gregory offered his arm and Sun waved as they walked out the door. She just managed to hear Willow whisper "It's almost like a fairytale" before the wooden door shut. 

The carriage ride was spent in silence. Both of them were taking in the other's presence. It wasn't everyday that Sun saw a handsome man dressed up and Gregory saw such a pretty woman sitting across from him in his carriage. 

When they arrived at the ball, Gregory offered his arm again and led Sun right into the heart of the ball. She was amazed at how beautiful the place looked. In fact, it looked eerily similar to the ball she had described in her story. 

After a few minutes of mingling and introductions, Gregory led Sun onto the dance floor. The two were swept up into an elaborate waltz. 

"Where'd you learn to dance so gracefully?" Gregory asked. 

"When I was a little girl, my poppa used to take me dancing in a small place in downtown London. All the people there were so friendly. They taught me how to do all the civilized dances. Like the waltz, the tango, and the rhumba." 

"You sure had an interesting life," Gregory said as he spun her. 

"You're telling me." 

Sun broke away from Gregory for a minute to catch her breath. Gregory whispered that he saw someone he needed to talk business too. He promised to meet her in the other room. 

Sun walked over into the other room to get something to drink. Taking her champagne to a table, she sat down with her back to the bar, listening to all the people who were coming and going. One conversation particularly sparked her interest. 

"Did you see that girl Gregory Marshall was dancing with?" a young female voice said. 

"Yes! Can you believe it? He's actually dating again. After his wife's tragic death, my mother thought he would never come out of his shell," the other girl said. 

"Oh, Sarah! Your mother is such an old gossip," the first girl whispered. 

"Sometimes it pays off though, Kel. Turns out the girl Gregory Marshall's with is his governess. Can you believe that? He brought his hired help with him." 

"Oh! The poor man. He must have needed someone at the last minute. No one brings their work staff to things like these unless they're in a jam." 

"I'm sure he's shunned her by now. Why look! There he is on the dance floor with the Countess. 

Kel laughed. "I bet he stored the governess in some corner and told her not to move until he came back." 

The two gossiping girls walked back to the main room, leaving Sun sitting there shocked. Was Gregory really using her because there was no one else available on such short notice? 

Quickly getting up, Sun got her coat from the coat room and rushed outside. Unfortunately for her, her departure didn't go unnoticed. Gregory excused himself from the current conversation he was in and raced out after Sun. 

"Ana! Where are you going?" he called out at the figure in front of him. 

"I'm going home. I never should have come here. It's not my place to pretend to be a part of something I'm not. I don't belong here." 

"Of course, you belong here. Everyone at the ball loved you. You were great." 

"Stop flattering me. Please. I should just go home. I don't belong here." 

"You belong here. With me," Gregory said, suddenly getting serious. "My place is with you and your place is with me. Can't you feel the connection between us?" 

"What are you talking about? Why are you being so serious? What's the matter?" Sun said. She was starting to get frightened by Gregory's tone of voice. 

"I'm trying to admit something that's very hard for me to say. I've known about it for a few weeks now. I've just been too afraid to tell you, Ana." 

"You don't have to be afraid of telling me things, Gregory. I'm your friend." 

"I wish you were so much more," he whispered. "Over the past few weeks, I've found myself getting closer and closer to you. I've grown to love you as more than just my friend and confidante. I love you as a man should love a woman." 

Sun started shaking her head in disbelief. 

"You can't tell me you aren't attracted to me too. I see it in your eyes. You just have to open them a little more and see that we're right for each other. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together." 

"Are you proposing marriage?" Sun asked. She was still deep in shock. 

"Yes, I'm proposing we embrace our fate and live the rest of our lives together. That's the way it should be." 

"Gregory, I think we're moving too fast. We haven't even known each other for a year. We've never been on a date." 

"But you know deep down in your heart it was meant to be, don't you?" 

"No. You're the one feeling deep down in your heart that I'm the one for you. I have to admit I am attracted to you. But as friends are attracted to one another." 

"You're saying no?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. 

"I can't accept a proposal from you. It just doesn't feel right in my heart. Maybe some--" 

Sun was interrupted by an out-of-breath Ragamuffin. One look at Ragamuffin's face told Sun something was drastically wrong. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, pleading with Ragamuffin to tell her it was nothing really big. 

"It's Redd." 

That was all Ragamuffin managed to get out before Sun was running towards the Greenwich Newsboys Lodging House. 

"Sorry for running you night, Mr. Marshall," Ragamuffin called as she ran after Sun. 

The two newsgirls reached the lodging house in record time. Sun rushed right past all the newsboys in the lobby. They shouted warnings for her to not go up there but she didn't listen. She found Doc looking over Redd who was sleeping in his bunk. 

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly walked over to the bunk. 

"Redd's been sick for the last few days. No one really noticed. I mean, you were the only one who was really close to the boy. He collapsed in a small park today. Luckily, Griff found him not too long after." 

"Does he have the flu?" Sun said as she sat down next to Redd and gently brushed his cheek. 

"No, Sun. It's much worse than that. He has scarlet fever. It's very contagious. In fact, I'm having most of the newsboys move into your lodging house tonight. The only ones who get to stay are those who've already have it. Now, you'll have to stay here. You've been exposed in a major way." 

"That's okay. I would have refused to leave anyway. Besides, I had the fever when I was a little girl. Do me a favor. Go downstairs and tell Ragamuffin to get my stuff. Tell her I'm going to be living her for a while." 

Doc nodded and walked downstairs. Sun stared at Redd's face that was covered in beads of sweat. 

"Oh dear. Why didn't I notice this coming? I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to know these things before even you do." 

Sun snuggled down next to Redd's body and fell asleep. She had had a long night and rest seemed like the right solution to all her problems at that moment. 

A few hours later, Sun woke up to a two pairs of eyes staring at her. She jumped up. 

"Scarecrow! Amarilla!" she yelled. After taking a second to compose herself, she continued, "Why didn't you guys wake me?" 

"We didn't want to disturb you. It looks like you've had a long day," Amarilla said. "Here are some clothes. Why don't you change?" 

Sun nodded and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she reemerged looking very refreshed. She walked over and sat down on the empty bunk next to Redd. 

"Did you guys bring my writing supplies?" 

"Yay," Scarecrow said. "Why'd ya ask?" 

"I need to write a letter to Gregory and I wanted one of you guys to take it to him for me. I can't leave Redd to do it myself." 

"That's all right," Scarecrow reassured Sun. "I'll take it to him bright and early tomorrow morning. It's a little too late right now." 

Sun nodded and started writing. When she was done, she held the letter up to Amarilla and Scarecrow. She knew they were dying to read what was so important that she had to get a message to Gregory as soon as possible. Amarilla gasped when she saw what is said. 

Dearest Gregory (and my Cass), 

I never thought this time would come. But I'm sorry to say I must leave your employment. My dearest friend, Redd, whom you've met, Cass, has fallen ill and it doesn't look too good for his future. He needs me now. I dare not leave his side for a second. So, I will not have time to fill the afternoon governess job. There are many other newsgirls here in Greenwich who would be willing to help you out. Not every newsgirl lives in our lodging house. There are many in boarding houses aroung the Village. I'm sure you won't have trouble finding a replacement. 

Wipe those wrinkles of sadness and worry that I know are on your face, Cass, off. I'll be around. You're getting older. I think you're mature enough to come visit the other newsgirls and me. I'll look foward to seeing you. You'll find me not at the girl's lodging house, but here in the newsboys' one with Redd. Gregory, you are welcome to visit me at any time, too. I'm going to leave it at this for I hear Redd stirring and I have to check on him. 

Much love and forevermore,   
your Ana 

Scarecrow finally composed herself. "You told them your real name? The one no one's allowed to even mention?" 

Sun nodded as she stood up. She walked over to a nearby basin of water and rung out a cloth. Walking back over to the bunks, she gently pressed the cloth on Redd's head. He stirred at the sudden coolness. She sat down and waited for the two newsgirls to ask more questions. 

"So you're not going to live with us anymore?" a confused Amarilla said. 

"Not until I'm absolutely positive Redd is going to pull through this. He needs me. I'm his anchor." Sun paused for a second and looked down at the floor. Then, she whispered something. "I'm not going to sell papers either." 

"What?" both newsgirls shrieked. 

"I won't have time. I need to stay by Redd's side. You guys didn't hear the way Doc was talking. He's not sure Redd's going to ever get better. I can't let him... he deserves to have someone here when..." 

Claire, who wanted to check to see what was taking Scarecrow and Amarilla so long, walked into the room and sat beside Sun. She held her arms out and Sun collapsed into them crying. 

"There, there," Claire whispered, dropping her standoffish ways for a few precious seconds. "Everything's going to turn out all right. You'll see. Redd will be fine. You'll get him through this whole ordeal." 

Sun sat back up, nodding all the way. She gave the three newgirls a reassuring smile. Claire bid Sun goodbye and dragged Amarilla and Scarecrow out before they could ask even more questions that were going to hurt Sun. 

Sun sat in the lodging house all alone. At least, she thought she was all alone. Figuring that Doc was busy trying to clear the guys out, she walked around the upstairs of the lodging house. Everything was a mess. All the newsies were in such a hurry to get their belongings and get out before they, too, became sick that they had forgotten to leave the place looking halfway decent. 

Figuring there was nothing else to do, Sun started straighting up. She lost track of time, getting wrapped up in the whole cleaning thing. Before she knew it, it was night and there was someone tapping on the bunkroom door. 

"Come in," she called as she picked up a mattress that was half lying on the floor. 

"Hello, Sun," Doc said as he came into the room. "It's just me. How's Redd doing?" 

"He seems to be the same as you left him. He's hot sometimes. I've been putting a cool cloth on his head. But then he gets cold. So I take the cloth away and cover him up with some blankets I took off the other boys' bunks. Then, he gets hot again. I don't know what to do." 

"That's normal," Doc said reassuring her. It was then that he noticed the state of the bunkroom. "Wow. This place looks almost livable." 

"Thanks. I've been working on it to keep my mind off... the problem." 

"Well, you've been doing a good job. I ran into Scarecrow on the way back from the girls' house. She said you quit your governess job and decide to stop selling papers. I couldn't help but wonder what you were planning on doing for a living now." 

"I don't really know, Doc. All I know is it has to be something that lets me stay with Redd all the time. I can't leave him," Sun said, trying to stress that there was no way anyone could convince her otherwise. 

"That's what I thought you'd say," Doc admitted. "But seeing this room after its miraculous transition, I think I've figured out a solution to that. The boys and I discussed it. We're going to shut the loding house top floor down for a little bit. I was thinking that maybe you could do some really thorough cleaning of it. The kind of cleaning you could never do with a bunch of boys constantly coming and going." 

"That sounds great, Doc. But it won't make me money. You know I'd love to do this for you but I have to find something that pays me a little." 

"I know that," Doc said, allowing a little chuckle to escape his lips. "You didn't let me finish. The boys also decided that with the closing of the top floor, the lodging house is going to suffer. Therefore, they all decided to still pay their lodging, even though most of them are living at Annie's house. She agreed to let them stay for free because of the whole crisis. Oh! She also wanted to tell you that she's going to save your bunk for you. She knows you're going to come back soon." 

"I'm glad someone has faith that I'll come back," Sun whispered. 

"I know you're going to go back there, too, Sun. But while you're here, I'll pay you to do that cleaning since I'm still going to be taking in the same amount of money. And you'll have free run of the kitchen. You can make your meals here so you won't have to leave to eat." 

"Oh thank you, Doc!" Sun said as she suddenly jumped into his arms. "You're the greatest. I don't know what I'd do without you and Annie. You two are my guardian angels." 

"Well, I'm not done yet," Doc said. "Annie and I also decided that cleaning won't be enough to occupy your mind. We got you this." 

Doc held out a thick rectangular package. When Sun took it out of Doc's hand, it flopped down. She couldn't contain her curiousity any longed. She ripped the brown paper wrapping off and looked at what was inside. 

Sitting in her hands was a huge stack of blank paper and ten pencils. She glanced up at Doc with a confused look. 

"What is all this for?" she asked. 

"Annie and I decided that while you're here at my house, you are going to write a story. And that story is going to get published. That way, you'll be making some little extra money for yourself in the end." 

"I don't think I can do that, Doc. None of the city publishers like the kinds of things I write. I've never gotten anything published. Not for lack of trying though. Redd always insisted I keep trying even if what I was showing people was fluff." 

"I know you have it in you. You have the possibility of a great many good books. You just need to learn how to write them. You know, many a late night, Redd used to come in all frustrated. He used to sit and talk to me for hours about you. He said your potential was wasted. The other day, in fact, we figured out why he thought this." 

"He thinks I have no talent. He's told me it before. I know, Doc," Sun said, glancing over at a fitfully sleeping Redd. 

"No. I'm positive he never said you had no talent. He just thinks it's wasted. He figured out that the way you're writing is completely wrong. Everything you write about is pure imagination. None of it is from the heart. You need to learn to incorporate the lessons you've learned in life to your writing. Once you do that, you should have no trouble being published." 

Sun was staring out the window now, her eyes completely glazed over. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. Doc immediately noticed the determined look on her face. 

"He was right. None of the things I write about come from my heart. I keep my heart locked away. The only one who's ever seen into it was Redd. Maybe that's why he always knew what I should write about," Sun said, still looking out the window. Now, she turned to look right at Redd. "Well, you finally got your wish, Redd. I'm going to write about what you've always wanted me to. I'm going to write about me. About you. About Doc and Annie. And all the newsgirls and newsboys." 

Sun grabbed the papers from Doc and began to write on a nearby bunk. Doc smiled and silently left the room, knowing Sun wasn't meant to be interupted. 

Sun sat feverishly at that bunk until the early hours in the morning. At just about four, exhaustion finally took its toll and she surrendered herself to sleep. She had been writing six hours straight and all she had managed to write about was her life in London. She hadn't even gotten to the point where she came to America. 

Around noon, Doc came upstairs to check on Redd. He wasn't surprised to see Sun sleeping in a bunk near Redd. The upstairs light had been on when the last newsie went to bed downstairs. He figured she was up a few hours after that. Trying to stay quiet, he shook Redd. 

"Wha... Doc, is that you?" Redd asked in a very weak voice. His eyes barely opened; they were so swollen. 

"Yes, it's me, Redd. And Sun's here. She's laying in the bunk right next to you. Would you like me to wake her?" 

Doc noted a very small, subtle motion of Redd's hand and took that as a yes. He shook Sun who awoke with a start. 

"What? Doc! Is something wrong with Redd? What's the matter?" Sun jumped off the bed. "Redd!" she cried. "You're up. How are you feeling?" 

"Better not that you're here," Redd muttered as his eyes slowly shut again. 

"That's all we can expect from him now," Doc informed her. "He'll be in and out of consciousness. Just be happy you got to talk to him for these brief moments. How was your sleep?" 

"Surprisingly nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning to do." 

Sun ushered Doc out of the room and looked around. The first thing she did was take all the linens off the beds and the curtains off the windows. She put them in a basket and took them downstairs. She saw Star Bright talking to her boyfriend, Whiskers Harrison. She signaled Bright to come over. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Wait. That was a stupid question." 

"Isn't that the only kind you ask?" Bright teased. "How's Redd?" she asked solemnly. 

"He's doing okay. He slips in and out of consciousness. I don't know how long it will take for him to beat this thing. But let's not dwell on things we can't help. I came downstairs because I was hoping to see one of you girls here. I have these linens that need to be washed. I would do it myself but I really don't think leaving Redd at such a delicate time would be wise. So, could you take them back to the other house? I'm sure one of the girls will get bored and wash them for me." 

"Of course," Bright said, taking the basket. "If no one else will, I'm sure Light will help me wash them." 

Sun thanked Bright and went back upstairs to return to cleaning. The sooner she finished with that, the quicker her book will get done. 

Weeks passed. Sun did the same monotonous things everyday. She frequently called in the newsgirls help for things that would require long periods of time or leaving the lodging house. All of them were really quite obliging and did anything that would help Sun and Redd out. 

Meanwhile, at night, Sun returned to her writing. It was beginning to become a routine for her to write early into the morning and then sleep late. Doc never woke her unless Redd was up. He knew the poor girl was driving herself into exhaustion. 

But one night, Sun suddenly stopped writing and looked down at the page. Laughing silently to herself, she whispered, "I'm done." 

Sun had in fact wrote nearly two books. She had originally intended for it to be all one. But she decided it would be nicer if she kept the two parts apart. One was about her life before she settled into the Greenwich Lodging House, including her ten years of wandering around New York. The other was a collection of stories that each of the newsgirls had told her. There was the story of Lorelei and Limerick. There was the funny story of how Willow managed to get her newsie name. Then, of course, there was Broomstick and the whole "Tabitha" incident that she didn't really talk much about unless she was speaking of her boyfriend, Jeremy. 

The book was full of story after story of things that Sun thought the common person would find interesting about the "fine life". Sun knew if she wanted to, she could write another five books on the lodging house alone. She just prayed in her heart someone would like these books. They were so easy for her to write and she knew that the ideas for them wouldn't end. She could keep going in the chronicles of her life and she could write book after book on all the funny newsie stories. Maybe someday she'd even go to Manhattan and make a book on the famous strike of 1899. 

Day after day marked a new page of episodes in the newgirls' lives. On Monday, it was the whole episode when Mercy first came to the lodging house. Who would have imagined what she'd do to Dice? On Tuesday, the story of Dice and Spades tumbling down the stairs came out. They had been fighting and before either knew it, they were rolling right down to the main floor. On Wednesday, Sun wrote about all the horrible times the newsboys taught poor Snow some English. Snow didn't have a large vocabulary of English. So the guys liked to teach her words that aren't very nice or don't mean the correct thing. On Thursday, Sun wrote about the first time she met Redd. She was starving so she stole, not his wallet, not his gold watch, but about twenty papes. She swipped them right from underneath his arm. They ran around Greenwich for a while but she soon got away from him. On Friday, it was the story about the time Nightingale punched Spot and knocked him out cold. On Saturday, she told her most important story. She told about how a poor newsgirl found herself working for a prominent family in Greenwich. 

By that Sunday, she had finished her book. Smiling to herself and over at Redd who was sleeping, she wrapped it up in brown paper and tied a string around it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bunkroom door. 

Sun yelled "Come in!" and the newest Greenwich newsgirl, Mist, entered the room. 

"Hey, Mist," Sun said. "I'm glad you could find the time to come here. I needed to ask you a favor." 

Mist looked at her in shock. She was after all the newest one and it was a common known fact that the new ones had to earn the others trust. 

Sun chuckled at the look on Mist's face. "Don't look so surprised. Sometimes the new girls are the best ones to trust. See, I've been writing this book. It's all about the newsgirls. I need someone to take it to a publisher down on Samford Street. Now if I gave it to one of the older newsgirls, they would either read it themselves or blab about what I've done to the other girls. But, you. You won't do that." 

"How can you be so sure?" Mist asked, not in a challenging way but more like she was just wondering. 

"Well, you haven't been corrupted by the newsie life yet. Most newsgirls can't keep a secret. So, will you do it for me?" 

"Absolutely," Mist said eagerly. She wanted to keep Sun's new-found trust in her. "I won't tell one person about it. I'll just go straight to Samford Street and then come back here to continue selling." 

"Thanks so much," Sun said. She glanced at Redd bunk, where he was tossing in discomfort. "You know I'd do it myself if it wasn't for him." 

"I know," Mist said. She grasped the brown paper package and started to walk out of the room, calling a small goodbye over her shoulder. 

"Oh!" Sun cried, waving for Mist to come back. "I almost forgot. I have another package for you to take. But this one is something I can't tell you about. It's... Redd and I..." 

"I understand," Mist said. "It's something for only you and Redd to know about before it gets published. I'll see you later." This time, Mist managed to make it out the door without Sun calling her back. 

Sun got up from the desk she was sitting at and walked over to Redd. "Well, kid," she whispered. "You got me to write about what's in my heart. You just better hope Mr. Stevens likes it as much as you always thought he would." 

Weeks passed. Sun didn't hear anything from Mr. Stevens so she could only assume her book never got published. It didn't worry her all that much. What did worry her was Redd. He had slowly gotten worse and worse. His throat had become so enflamed that Doc was surprised he hadn't just stopped breathing. No longer was he getting hot and cold flashes. Now he was just burning up with an inhumanly high temperature 

One particular day, Sun was sitting on Redd's bunk with him, dabbing his face with a cool cloth. That was the only thing she could think of to make his fever not feel so hot. She could feel his slowly getting cooler. 

After about a half hour of dabbing, she was interrupted by Forget-Me-Not. 

"You shouldn't be here," Sun said. She was afraid that someone would catch scarlet fever from Redd now that it had gotten so bad. 

"I know," Forget-Me-Not said honestly. "But I couldn't help it. We all knew you told us to stay away and not to even visit you. But a package came for you yesterday. Actually, two." 

Forget-Me-Not slung the pack she had been carrying off of her shoulder. She pulled out two small rectangle boxes wrapped in brown paper. 

"We weren't sure what they were, but they sure looked important," Forget-Me-Not said. "That's why I insisted that the girls let me come here. I thought you'd want to have them." 

Sun took the packages out of Forget-Me-Not's hands. The two bunkmates sat down on the bunk next to Redd. Forget-Me-Not watched in anticipation as Sun opened the package. She was quite surprised when Sun started screaming, "Oh my god! Look!" 

When Forget-Me-Not had gotten Sun to settle down, she asked a question, "What's so special about two books?" 

"Not just any two books," Sun said, her face beaming. "Read the titles and author." 

"Redd And Sun by Illyana Keller," Forget-Me-Not said, looking at the first book. "The Greenwich Newsgirls Volume I by Illyana Keller." 

That's all Forget-Me-Not said. She was in shock. The author of these two published books was someone she saw everyday. When she did find the strength to speak, she whispered, "When did you write these?" 

"The whole time I've been living here at the boys lodging house, I've been writing. It just sent them in to be published a few weeks ago. I never dreamed Mr. Stevens would actually want to publish them." 

"Well he did, my young authoress friend. Do you want me to go spread the news to the rest of the girls?" 

"Of course you can," Sun said. "I didn't tell you guys what I was doing because I didn't want you guys to be let down if nothing got published. But now that it is, I want everyone to know. Tell the newgirls and the newsboys. Tell Annie and Doc. Tell all the newsies in every part of the city. I want everyone to know that Illyana "Sun" Keller has accomplished her dream." 

Forget-Me-Not smiled and ran out the door, leaving Sun to her thoughts. 

Sun sat in the same spot not moving for a good few minutes. She was still in shock herself. She knew that these books were easier to write and meant a lot more to her. She just never dreamed they'd be good enough to show the world. 

"Good thing, Redd always set me straight on what was my true calling," Sun muttered to herself. Then, she realized what she had said. "Redd!" she yelled. 

Grabbing the book "Redd And Sun", she ran over to his bunk. 

"C'mon, Redd," she hissed. "Wake up for me just this once. I have something really important to tell you. I need you to wake up." 

To her surprise, Redd's eyes popped right open and he groaned. 

"Shhhh. It's okay," Sun said, returning to a whisper. "I just wanted you to see something. Look. It's my book. I've been published. Can you believe it?" 

Redd shook his head slightly and grimaced in pain. 

"You knew it was going to hurt if you moved," Sun scolded. "But no scolding now. I'm too happy. I also got another book published. It was all about the adventures of us Greenwich newgirls. I guess you were right when you always told me what I needed to write about to get published." 

Redd smiled and tapped his fingers on the book Sun had set down beside him. Sun grinned and picked it up. Turning each page slowly, she found the dedication page. 

"Here let me read it to you." She cleared her throat and began. 

To my dear friend, Redd   
You've always been a joy to be around even when we were fighting.   
If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be.   
You are my courage and strength.   
I can't live without you. 

Sun was surprised to see that, when she looked up from the book, there were tears welling up in Redd's eyes. Sun gave him a hug and slowly pulled back. 

"Go back to sleep now," she whispered. "You need your rest if you're ever to get better." 

Redd nodded and drifted back into his normal state of unconsciousness. Now Sun was the one who had tears in her eyes. She really hated seeing him in such a state. He was so sad and helpless. If anyone had asked her right that minute what her one wish in the whole wide world was, she would have immediately said all she wanted was to have her Redd back again. 

Feeling a little exhausted, Sun laid down on Redd's bunk. As her eyes slowly fell shut, she looked towards the doorway where she could make out a dark figure. Pushing the thought of getting up and seeing who it was to the back of her mind, she let herself drift away. 

The next morning she woke up to the feeling that she was on fire. Looking around the room, she saw Doc and a woman she couldn't quite identify, because her eyes were so blurry, standing, talking in a corner. They looked as if something were the matter. She wildly looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Redd's bunk which was now empty. 

Doc turned around to see Sun staring at the bunk. He rushed to her side and pushed her back down onto the bed. 

"Settle down, Sun," he whispered. "Redd is fine. Last night, he took a turn for the better. He actually had the strength to feed himself this morning. Which is more than I can say for you. You've got the flu, Sun. I had one of the boys get Annie here," he said as he pointed to the woman. "She's going to walk you back to the girls' lodging house in a few minutes. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sun but you can't be around Redd." 

Sun just looked up at Doc with a questioning gaze. 

"He'll catch your flu very easily. His immune system is very weak because of the fever. You'll be fine in a week or two. By that time, Redd will be up and about. You two can return to your normal lived." 

Sun nodded and tried to stand up. She made it halfway across the bunkroom before faltering. Annie was there give Sun a shoulder to lean on. Together, the two of them started their way out the door. Doc sent Watcher and Legend after the two women to make sure they made it the whole way to the house safely. 

Bidding the two newsboys goodbye, Annie walked into the lodging house. She was pratically carrying Sun by now. 

"Oh my gosh! What's the matter?" Dice cried as she saw the incapacitated newsgirl. 

"Nothing that bad. Sun seems to have caught the flu that's been circulating. She probably got it from Forget-Me-Not." Forget-Me-Not had just gotten over the flu herself. "But Doc thought it would be better for her to stay away from Redd. That way she wouldn't get him sick while he's in such a weak state." 

"But he's getting better, right?" Nova asked. 

"Yes, he seems to have gotten through the worst of scarlet fever. He should be completely back to normal in a few months. It takes time, you know, to regain all that strength." 

The newsgirls nodded. Spades and Nightingale helped Annie take Sun upstairs. They laid her down in her bunk, which hadn't been slept in since she left. They all quietly left her so she could get the sleep she needed. 

Another few weeks past and Sun was finally getting better. She had gotten the flu much worse than Forget-Me-Not. Probably because she had spread herself so thin with the book and caring for Redd. But she finally found herself able to walk without feeling faint. 

Smiling to herself as thoughts of Redd rushed through her brain, she got dressed and slowly but surely made her way downstairs. Waiting for her were a good number of the newsgirls. 

"Glad to see you up!" shouted Cricket from her poker game. 

"Thanks. I'm glad to be up," Sun said as she sat down in an arm chair. She didn't want to overexert herself. 

The girls went back to their daily routine as if it was everyday that Sun got over the flu and finally made it downstairs to civilization. But they were soon interrupted by Annie. 

"You have a visitor, Sun," Annie called from her spot at the front desk. From that spot, she could see the front door and a bit of the street. 

Almost as she finished calling, Redd walked into the lodging house. He tipped his hat to all the newsgirls and smiled at Sun. Sun stood up and walked over to him. 

"You're looking very healthy," she commented on his appearance. 

"I guess I just made up my mind I wasn't gonna to let it lick me," Redd replied simply. "Do you want to go for a stroll? It looks like you could use some fresh air." 

"You, too," Sun said and chuckled. "But I don't know if I should take that long of a walk. How about down to our park and back?" 

"That's fine with me," Redd said. 

He offered her his arm and she waved as they left the lodging house. A few girls waved back. But most were pretending that they weren't really paying attention. The two of them walked in silence almost the whole way to the park. When it was finally in sight, Redd broke the silence. 

"I'm glad you came back when you did, 'Yana." 

Sun shivered at the use of his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it in so long that it had begun to stir up her nerves like the old days when she insisted that no one call her by her real name. When she got the job at the Marshalls, she kind of abadoned that idea. 

Redd continued, "It really meant a lot to me." He paused for a moment as they walked onto a bridge crossing a small stream. He stopped halfway over it. "I finally read your book. It's a fine piece of work. I knew you could do it." 

"Mr. Stevens is already asking about a second edition," Sun said with a giggle. "It took me a long time but now I realize you were right." 

Redd smiled at her. Suddenly, the look on Sun's face changed and she looked down at the ground, suddenly serious. 

"I'm not going back to my governess job at Gregory Marshalls. I'm staying at the lodging house so that I can write full time." 

"Governessing too hard on you?" Redd asked, the teasing evident in his voice. 

"No, it's just I've come to realize something about myself. I figured out it matters not what I hold in this world but what I've brought to it. The things dearest to my heart are right here in the "newsie section" of Greenwich." 

"Well, I hope you keep that thought and never lose it." Redd passed for a moment, then grabbed Sun's hand. "I know we're still young. I don't even have a real job that would support me. Even when I do get one, there won't be any grand balls or pretty jewelry." 

Sun looked up at Redd and smiled. "I don't want balls or jewelry. I just want you." 

Redd brought his hand up to Sun's face and brushed her cheek. She looked up into his eyes and saw the love she felt for him mirrored right back at her. Redd slowly lowered his face to hers until their lips gently brushed. Sun started to giggle. 

"What now?" Redd said. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sun said between fits of laughter. "It's just, who would have thought? You and me, kissing in this park. I never thought this would happen." 

"I do believe you told me that not too long ago," Redd reminded her, refering to the last time he had proposed. 

"So what now?" Sun asked. 

"We're way too young to get married now. I mean, I don't want to give up being a newsie right now." 

"And I don't want to leave the comfort of Annie's lodging house for a lonely little apartment." 

"So, we'll wait. We'll wait until the day we both feel it's time to move on from this chapter of our life." 

"Agreed," Sun said smiling up at him again. "But it will come one day." 

"Guaranteed," Redd said as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

[Send me feedback! Please oh please oh please!][1]

Hosted by [ ][2]

   [1]: mailto:emwerbeach@hotmail.com
   [2]: /



End file.
